The present invention relates to adjustable furniture units, and in particular to furniture units that are adjustable to meet the different and changing needs of a user.
Recently, consumers and furniture manufacturers have recognized the value of having furniture optimized for ergonomics and efficiency, given particular tasks that must be done. Such furniture leads to healthier and happier employees, as well as safer and more efficient work areas. However, the problem is complicated when the user""s needs change substantially, such as when a person needs to sit at a desk/worksurface for a time, and then later needs to stand in a semi-upright position such as for leading a meeting or for doing a different type of work. One way to do this is to make the furniture unit highly adjustable. However, it is often difficult to design one furniture unit optimized for each of several different tasks when the tasks are totally different. For example, it is not easy to provide adult furniture suitable and sturdy enough for office use that is functional for both sitting and standing. Further it is important not to make the furniture unit so complex that it becomes impractical or so expensive to build that it is unaffordable. Also, the mechanism permitting such reconfiguration or adjustment is often not intuitive to operate, such that users unnecessarily struggle to make a reconfiguration or adjustment.
Another issue concerns the different functions that an adjustable furniture unit is designed to satisfy. It is desirable to design a basic mechanism capable of satisfying different needs, including the need for seating units capable of adjusting between a sitting position and a standing xe2x80x9cstoolxe2x80x9d position, and including the need for working furniture capable of adjusting between different seating and desking arrangements. Further, it is desirable that the basic mechanism be relatively easy to operate and potentially counterbalanced so that it will not drop with a substantial force during an adjustment if the person adjusting it inadvertently mishandles or lets go of the furniture unit.
Accordingly, a furniture unit is desired having the aforementioned advantages and solving the aforementioned problems.
In one aspect of the present invention, a furniture unit includes a base, a horizontal panel member having front and rear edges, and a vertical panel member having upper and lower edges. A support is provided with first, second, and third pivots spaced from each other, the first pivot being connected to the base, the second pivot being connected to the horizontal panel proximate the front edge, and the third pivot being connected to the vertical panel member proximate the lower edge. The support is movable to a first position where a front surface of the vertical panel member is located generally rearwardly of and above the rear edge, and is movable to a second position where the vertical panel member is located generally rearwardly of and below the rear edge.
In another aspect of the present invention, a furniture unit includes a base, a first panel member extending generally horizontally, and a second panel member extending generally vertically. An adjustment mechanism operably connects the first and second panel members to the base for movement between a first configuration where a substantial portion of said second panel member is above and generally behind the first panel member, and in a second configuration with a substantial portion of said second member being below and generally behind the first panel member. The first panel member is positioned in a higher vertical location when in the second configuration than in the first configuration.
In another aspect of the present invention, a furniture unit includes a base, and an adjustable subassembly including first, second, and third structural members operably interconnected to each other in a serial arrangement. The adjustable subassembly is operably supported on the base for movement between a first position forming one of a low chair and a low desk, and a second position forming one of a stool and a high desk.
In still another aspect of the present invention, a furniture unit includes a base, first and second panels supported on the base, and an adjustable support pivoted to the base and operably connected to the first and second panels. The adjustable support, when in a first position, locates a front surface of the second panel above and generally perpendicular to the first panel so that the second panel is usable and accessible while a person is simultaneously also using a top surface of the first panel, and when in a second position, locates the front surface of the second panel below a rear edge of the first panel so that the second panel is stored and the front surface is substantially not accessible over the top surface of the first panel.
In still another aspect of the present invention, a furniture unit includes a base, an elongated support pivoted to the base, and a first panel member pivoted to the support and operably supported on the base. The first panel member is movable between a lowered position here the first panel member extends generally horizontally and is juxtaposed abuttiningly adjacent the support, and a raised position where the first panel member extends generally horizontally and is positioned at an angle to the support.
In still another aspect, a furniture unit includes a desking unit having a worksurface with a rear edge, a support operably connected to the desking unit, and a rear vertical panel also supported by the support for counterbalanced movement between a raised position where at least an upper portion of the vertical panel extends above the rear edge to act as a visual separator, and a lower position where the vertical panel extends below the rear edge to form a modesty panel.
In yet another aspect, an arrangement comprises, in combination, an adjustable seating unit and an adjustable furniture unit. The seating unit is adjustable to a chair position for use as a chair, and adjustable to a stool position for use while substantially standing but while partially resting on the seating unit. The adjustable furniture unit includes a vertically adjustable worksurface adapted to support papers at a desk height for use while sitting, and at an elevated table height for use while standing or resting on a stool. The seating unit and the adjustable furniture unit, when in the chair position and at the desk height, are usable as an individual""s office, and when in the stool position and at the elevated-table height, are usable for conferencing around a table with raised seating.